


bald head, thick eyebrows (a new friend)

by yyyugmoney



Series: jackson-centric kindergarten au [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Jackson Wang-centric, Kindergarten AU, Self-Indulgent, Will add more characters as I go - Freeform, child!jackson must have been the most adorable kid, i'm convinced jackson wang is actually lucas the spider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyyugmoney/pseuds/yyyugmoney
Summary: jackson wang musters the courage to talk to one of the quietest students from his class.





	bald head, thick eyebrows (a new friend)

**Author's Note:**

> hi, everyone! i've been meaning to post this fic for almost a year, but i've only had the courage to do so now. this is quite self-indulgent, but i hope that in the case of you stumbling upon this, you enjoy it as much as i had fun writing it :)
> 
> the idea of kindergarten!jackson just makes me coo every time. he must have been a polite kid that wanted to be friends with everyone.
> 
> these are really short fics, not even 100 words, but we'll see, the future parts may be longer.

Jackson tries to talk to a kid named Kyungsoo—big eyes, shaved head, thick eyebrows. He never seems to smile and yet Jackson is drawn to him.

“Hi! I’m Jackson. I’m 4,” he all but beams at the child with the class pet bearded lizard cradled in his arms.

The shorter boy stares at Jackson and raises his eyebrow, “Okay.”

Jackson should be pouting at him, but the latter’s chubby cheeks are hard to take seriously and before he can even stop himself, he’s poking Kyungsoo’s left cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> have you guys seen lucas the spider? look him up on youtube, you won't regret it :D if you're a fan of catbug, you'll love him, too. 
> 
> he's how i imagined kindergarten!jackson would have been like. big uwu <3


End file.
